list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shang-Chi
Shang-Chi is a human. Relationships *Zheng Zu (father) *Fah Lo Suee (half-sister) *Kwai Far (half-sister) *Moving Shadow (half-brother, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Origin Bomb reproduction: By successfully communing with the Origin Bomb site in Kobe, Japan, Shang-Chi turned the site to his advantage and replicated himself. Dozens of Shang-Chi copies spawned from the Origin Bomb site in Kobe, each with his mind and skills. It is unclear if a finite number of Shang-Chi duplicates have been produced or if Shang-Chi can continue producing new copies on command. Size alteration (formerly): Shang-Chi temporarily used Pym Particles to grow to an immense size or to shrink down to tiny proportions. The particles would interact with the electrical impulses of his brain, creating an organism-wide "growth field" or "reduction field". Abilities Master martial artist: Shang-Chi is one of the greatest martial artists on Earth, having been trained possibly since birth to become the ultimate warrior. Shang-Chi is skilled in various martial arts with a particular specialization in the Chinese martial arts. He has been shown defeating multiple highly-skilled opponents simultaneously, as well as superhumans. His great strength and chi allows him to strike with inhuman force, enabling him to break through barriers, such as brick, concrete, and iron, withstand physical impacts almost to a superhuman degree, and ease all forms of pain and discomfort. Shang-Chi has stalemated Iron Fist in single combat, with the two martial artists portrayed as equals while Black Panther stated Shang-Chi is better than Rand. Skilled gymnast: He has been shown to be very well-versed in gymnastics. Peak physical conditioning: Shang-Chi has intensively trained his body to possess the highest level of strength, speed, stamina, and endurance that a human can have without artificial enhancements. His notable attributes include the speed and stamina to endure even the most rigorous physical training exercises, reacting fast enough to dodge gunfire, and even catch weapons hurled by enemies at him and throw them right back at them. Skilled marksman: Shang-Chi is a master marksman able to throw ranged weapons, such as throwing stars, with pin-point accuracy. Weapons proficiency: Shang-Chi is a highly skilled with all martial arts weaponry, such as the Chinese double-edged sword, butterfly swords, oxtail swords, staves, and both single and double nunchaku. He has often made use of makeshift weapons as well, using metal pipes and even a tree trunk. Nervous system control: Shang-Chi can control his nervous system, enabling him to deaden his body to physical pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, limit the spread of toxins in his bloodstream, and even slow down his bleeding rate. Pressure point locator: He can locate different pressure points on a person's body, enabling him to incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. Espionage: While not focused upon as much in recent appearances, Shang-Chi has undergone training during his time with MI-6 and is familiar with many espionage tactics and methodologies. Philosophy: Shang-Chi has an extensive knowledge of Eastern philosophy. Fishing: Shang-Chi is a highly skilled fisherman. Category:Humans